The Relationship Restoration
by skyperson9
Summary: Sheldon gets one more opportunity to prove that he is worth it to Amy. Will he seize the opportunity and shine or let it slip by?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! :) Hope you like this.**

Penny sighed loudly as she entered her flat with Bernadette right behind her.

She directly went to the kitchen reaching for the wine bottle on the shelf.

"Want some?" the blonde asked her short friend.

"Definitely" Bernadette shook her head vigorously.

Penny took two questionably clean glasses from the cabinet along with the wine bottle and went to sit on the couch next to Bernadette.

They were silent, both lost in thoughts as they sipped the wine.

"This is ridiculous" they both said at the same time.

Today was supposed to be girl's night but Amy had made a flimsy excuse for not showing up. They all knew that she was just not ready to face Sheldon yet. Though before Amy became the part of their gang, Penny and Bernadette had had girl's night but now it felt weird. They were so used to Amy's quirky presence that they felt that something was missing.

So they had decided to check up on the guys and hang around at 4 A.

They had found the boys busy playing Super Mario. However Sheldon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sheldon?" Penny asked as she took her seat next to her husband.

"Huh?" Leonard asked, clearly engrossed in the game.

However Bernadette seemed to have more success.

With a voice that could compete with Howard's mother she asked, "Where is Sheldon?"

This got them as Leonard paused the game, trying to stay on the good books of the tiny woman.

"He's in his bedroom" Howard offered.

"He is really upset with this break up thing. He is not himself. Oh! The pain of true love" Raj said with his eyes glazed, a dreamy expression on his face.

They all looked at him as if he were half mad.

"Anyway, he is upset." Leonard said, giving one last look to Raj before turning towards Penny.

"He is not being himself. We tried to lure him out by offering to play his favorite video game but to no avail."

"Offering to go the Comic book store didn't work either" Howard said.

"Well, it did earn us a good ten minutes lecture on horrors of going to the comic book store on video game night" Leonard said glaring at his Jewish friend.

The girls looked at each other before nodding their heads.

They got up and headed down the hall to knock at Sheldon's bedroom door.

"Sheldon sweetie" Penny called.

"Go away" came a muffled voice.

Bernadette huffed. "We just want to talk to you about…"

Before she could finish, Sheldon yelled.

"GO AWAY!"

Giving it up as a lost cause they had left the apartment, listening to the guys bickering over the game again.

"I know that Amy is tired of waiting. We can in no way blame her. But then Sheldon has changed so much for her. She should really cut him some slack" Penny said as she twirled the thin stemmed glass in her hand. After her marriage she had tried very hard to reduce the intake of wine. And was succeeding, a little.

"I agree. And also he really does love her. It was very evident when we went to get her a Christmas present." She lowered a voice a bit, "I daresay he loves her more than his comic books and his schedules."

They sighed again thinking about the state of the Shamy.

It was true that the girls knew that Amy was considering a break from the relationship. But never in a million years did they believe that she would actually go through it.

Sheldon still wanted her back. That much was clear. But they didn't know whether it was good or bad.

Now that Sheldon knew how life will be if he wasn't with Amy, he would do anything if given the opportunity to prove himself.

A few more minutes of silence passed, each mulling over the situation at hand.

Bernadette snapped her fingers.

"What kind of friends are we? Our friends are hurting and we are not doing anything about it. We have to do something" she said.

Penny who had been thinking of the same thing nodded her head. Then her eyes gleamed.

"Well I think I do have an idea."

/-/-/-/-/-/

The very next evening Amy found herself opening her door to let her bestie and Bernadette into her home.

They all settled on the sofa.

"Amy" Penny began, but Amy cut her off.

"If this is about the break up, I don't want to talk about" she said folding her hands defensively.

The other two smirked at each other briefly before schooling their expressions.

"No, it's not that."

It was Bernadette who spoke now.

"Since Penny decided to marry all of sudden without telling us" she threw a fake glare at the said newlywed, "we didn't have the opportunity to have a hen's night."

Amy dropped her defensive demeanor and agreed.

"I'm still in the process of forgiving you bestie" she said pointedly.

"Yeah, so we decided we could go to Vegas and have some fun."

Hmm… I could use some fun, Amy thought.

But Bernadette wasn't finished yet.

"The guys also had the same idea. So we thought why not? Since they are already married, we could all hang out together. It's been a long time since we all headed out."

Amy had begun to shake her head as soon as she heard the word guys.

"Oh! Come on, Amy. Why not?" Penny asked.

"You know why. I am not ready to face Sheldon yet."

"Amy, someday you might have to. Also don't you dare think of distancing yourself from us. We all love you. You are part of our social group no matter what."

Amy was touched. She was glad that her friends supported her. She had assumed that since they knew Sheldon longer than her, they would side with him. But it pleasantly surprised her to know that that wasn't the case.

But still…

Bernadette could sense that Amy's defense was crumbling. It was time to use the weapon. She nudged Penny.

Penny assumed her most convincing hurt puppy face, the face that Amy couldn't say no to, and said, "Please Amy. Won't you do this for your bestie?"

She was aware that this was bordering on emotional black mail but it was all in the name of Shamy.

"Fine."

And… We're in.

/-/-/-/-/

In a similar conversation the guys were having a hard time convincing Sheldon.

He was working on something on his board. His blueberry scented marker writing away.

Even the mention of the obligations as a best friend didn't budge Sheldon from his mopey mood. They were at a loss at what to do. They dare not mention any soiled hosiery as that may bring up unwanted memories making Sheldon to withdraw even more. They had promised the girls to make Sheldon agree but things were not looking up.

Howard's phone buzzed with a text at the moment. With a winning smile he said "Amy's coming too."

Sheldon's hand jerked to a halt. He turned slowly.

"Amy will be there?" he asked haltingly.

"Yes. Bernie just texted me."

"I'm in" Sheldon agreed immediately, swiftly closing his marker and headed to his room.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked after him.

"No time to waste" Sheldon shouted back.

"I've got a girl to get back."

 **AN: Liked it? Review. Didn't like it? Review. Basically, Review. I'd love to know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy! :D**

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to take off. Minimum turbulence is expected…"

Amy tuned off the pilot and sighed in relief for the first time since she left her flat in Glendale.

As the plane flight began to gather speed she thought about the events of that evening.

Amy took a deep breath and coaxed her fingers to loosen their grip on the steering wheel of her car. It was proving to be quite a difficult task for the neurobiologist. She was parked in front of 231 Los Rebels.

The thought of seeing Sheldon was making her a nervous wreck. Also the word awkward wouldn't even begin to cover the situation she was currently going to land herself into.

Initially the group to Las Vegas included Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Sheldon and herself. However now, Emily was also going with them. Her colleague had offered to take care of things while she was away, as she had done the same for him.

So three couple were going along with Amy and Sheldon. Oh! God.

But a promise was a promise.

"Don't be a coward" she muttered to herself and left the sanctuary of her car.

Usually climbing the four floors would seem to take forever, but that day it was a daze. One minute she was on the first step and the next moment she was in front of 4A. Before she could chicken out and flee, she made herself knock.

It was Leonard who answered the door.

"Amy! Come on in" he said.

The moment she got inside her eyes fell on him. His tall and lanky figure impossible to miss.

As soon as Leonard mentioned her name Sheldon looked up.

Their gazes locked together, both standing still. Penny and Bernadette looked at each other, both unable to hide their glee.

After a moment they both seemed to become aware of their surroundings. Hastily Amy took a seat next to Penny on the sofa and Sheldon had rushed to his desk, arranging the already neatly stacked files.

Then Sheldon cleared his throat and commenced his safety lecture along with their itinerary, to the collective groan of their gang.

"Does he always do this?" Emily whispered to Raj as Sheldon explained the procedure to perform a CPR.

"Yes. Now Shush… Let me concentrate or I'll fail the quiz" Raj said motioning for her to keep quiet.

"Quiz?" she asked incredulously, but followed his advice to listen.

Turned out all of them sucked at the quiz except for Amy.

"Honestly, you would all die if it weren't for the fact that you are accompanied by Amy and myself" Sheldon said as he handed out the quiz sheets.

When he handed Amy's sheet to her he looked at her hopefully, before going over to the guys and preside over the luggage carrying.

Amy was about to put the sheet into her handbag when something on the sheet caught her eye.

Sheldon had drawn a smiley face next to her score.

 _Amy, why do you insist on using smileys when you text?_

 _I find them cute, Sheldon. They also help one understand the tone of the text. It somehow adds warmth and emotions to the words._

 _Well, I find them annoying. Please, refrain from using them when you text me._

 _Fine._

Before she could probe the meaning further, she stuffed the sheet into her handbag and hurried to get out of the flat.

That had been two hours ago. Now she watched Pasadena shrink in size as the flight climbed in altitude.

Thankfully Amy wasn't seated next to Sheldon. She was sitting with Penny and Leonard. Sheldon was with Raj and Howard. Howard and Sheldon had formed some sort of comradeship as soon as they boarded the flight. Bernadette and Emily were sitting a few seats behind them and they were talking excitedly.

"I'm so glad you made it" the short blond said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm always rooting for the Shamy" Emily said.

"Although it is not the first time that I subtly threatened a colleague into doing my bidding" she said with a smirk.

"Me too!" Bernadette said and the girls exchanged a high-five.

Needless to say, the business man sitting next to them hastily put on his headphones with a disturbed look on his face.

/-/-/-/-/

The flight trip got over without any incident, however they were all exhausted.

Once they reached the hotel Penny and Bernadette volunteered to get the room keys telling the others to relax in the lounge. The guys literally collapsed on the sofas. Emily rolled her eyes at them and began to converse with Amy about the importance of a healthy mind for skin perfection.

She grinned internally when she saw Amy sneak glances at Sheldon who was also doing the same.

Penny approached the young receptionist.

"We've made bookings in the name of Mr. Hofstadter."

"One moment ma'am" the receptionist said as she consulted her computer.

"Ah! Yes. Four suite rooms" she said opening the drawer to get their card keys.

"Excuse me?" Bernadette said interrupting her.

"Two people will approach you in a few moments and will ask for a change of rooms. Can you make sure they don't get what they want?" she said nodding to the crisp dollar note she had placed at the desk.

The receptionist's face brightened.

"Say no more" she said pocketing the note.

They girls giggled heartily before assuming a confused and furious expression, as they approached the group.

"How could they?" Penny wailed, her acting skills coming handy.

"What happened?" Howard asked. He and Raj were in the middle of a heated argument about aqua man.

"Instead of booking three suites and two single rooms, they somehow booked four suites" Bernadette said.

Silence fell as they all knew that it would be really awkward for Sheldon and Amy.

"Hey! How about I…" Leonard was about to suggest he share the room with Sheldon and Penny share a room with her bestie. However a painful stomp on his foot by Penny shut him up mid sentence. "Ow…"

"This is unacceptable" Amy said.

"Not to mention negligent and irresponsible" Sheldon said.

Sheldon was thankful for the turn of events but Amy wasn't happy and he didn't want her to be unhappy.

Together they both went to the receptionist requesting a change of rooms. However the receptionist was unmoved. Maybe it was coincidence or fate but all the other rooms were full, since it was a weekend. No, a change of rooms was not possible.

They both returned to the gang, defeated.

Looked like Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler were going to share a room.

 **AN: Oooh! ;) Let me know what you think. I would be lying if I told you that your reviews doesn't make me update sooner! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I love knowing about your thoughts on this little something. :) Enjoy!**

It had been only seven in the evening when the gang had reached their hotel. As soon as Amy and Sheldon had accepted their fate of sharing a room, Penny ordered them all to freshen up and assemble in the lounge in an hour.

Everybody protested as they were all tired but Penny's voice assumed the tone of a drill sergeant.

"This is Vegas. It is a rare thing that we all could make it to this trip. And it is even rarer that this trip is not one of your science-y ones. We will be making the most of it."

It was true. They usually went for symposiums and lectures. So they agreed.

The hotel had four different wings, each wing having its own elevator.

As the group dispersed in the direction of their respective rooms, Amy found herself alone with Sheldon. After a few moments of awkward hesitation, silently they walked towards their elevator to the east wing.

Sheldon found this silence to be very unsettling. He remembered the times when they would literally talk over each other in excitement. And sometimes (mostly) she would listen to him patiently as he went on and on about something or the other. And there were the silent times too, but that had been different. He would be simply content in knowing that she was there for him. He remembered once they had spent six hours in silence. It had been magical and he had told her as much.

He sighed quietly as they took the elevator to their room, thinking of their past. He wondered what Amy was thinking as he sneaked a look at her.

Amy was feeling extremely nervous. The phrase 'being a ball of nerves' made a whole lot of sense to the neurobiologist.

All she could think right now was the time when she had asked him to be his roommate and his immediate departure from her life for an entire summer. That time had been awful for her. Those days she was only on two settings: miserable and furious. Furious that he hadn't even bothered to tell her he was leaving and miserable that he had thrown her desire for their future together right at her face.

And now she was to share a room with him. She wondered how much he desired to jump into plane back to Pasadena. She really wasn't against with sharing a room with him. She had been worried about making Sheldon uncomfortable.

Though they had broken up, she was okay with being just his friend. At least that was what she chanted to herself.

The elevators doors slid open smoothly upon reaching their floor. There were only three other rooms in the floor and theirs was the one at the far end. Picking up their travel bags they headed towards their room.

Sheldon slid the card into the slot and pushed the door open.

He quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower, his paranoia of airport germs taking over.

Amy who was still standing in the doorway smiled at that.

 _Some things never change_ , she thought.

As she headed inside, she froze.

The very first thing Amy noticed as soon as she got into their suit was the bed.

There was only one bed.

Oh! No. This was going to be a major problem. Though it was a queen sized one, and there would be adequate space between the two of them, Amy knew how much Sheldon hated sharing his bed. Also she didn't know whether her heart could take it, sleeping with him in the same bed.

Her analytical mind immediately looked for other options.

The sofa probably? She checked the piece of furniture in front of the television. It was so small that it could have been a love seat. Even she couldn't sleep properly on it. Let alone Sheldon. Looking around the room she saw some comfy chairs only.

Giving up she crashed into one of the chairs and waited for her turn to shower.

They would have to cross the bridge when they got there.

After precisely seventeen minutes, Sheldon came out and he almost took the breath out of her.

His skin was flushed and his usually neat hair was unruly as he dried it using a towel, giving him the 'sex on a stick' look. If he had stepped out in a towel, she was hundred percent sure she would have burst into flames. Thank God, Sheldon was already dressed.

He almost caught her gawking but Amy shut her hanging mouth just when he looked at her. He smiled tentatively at her. When she returned one with the same tentativeness, his smile widened and she felt her brain activity going hay-wire. She shook her head to clear it. Sheldon would notice the bed any moment now and she didn't want to be there when he had a meltdown. She was about to head into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

Amy opened the door to reveal Emily.

"Emily?" she asked, wondering what the red head was doing there.

"Hey! Amy. You haven't freshened up yet? Well, never mind. Come on."

"Come where?" It was Sheldon who asked the question.

"Penny wanted us all girls to get ready together. It's going to be fun."

She considered it for a moment.

"Um…Ok, just let me get my clothes."

Sheldon's face fell as Amy got her things and left with Emily.

He had planned on talking to her. He still didn't know the reason behind Amy being upset on their anniversary. It was their gang's universal opinion that he shouldn't have brought up The Flash but that didn't explain her anger. Although he knew that lack of physical intimacy was a major factor.

Well nothing could be done about the lost opportunity so he decided to clean the sheets on the bed. Speaking of which, there was only one.

Sheldon gulped.

It wasn't that he had an aversion to sharing the bed with Amy. In fact he had often thought about their sleepover and had imagined her sleeping next to him more times than he would dare to admit.

This was an opportunity and he didn't want to miss it. But that didn't stop him from almost having a panic attack. He grabbed the sheets and left the room. The familiarity of doing laundry should calm him down.

/-/-/-/-/

The dinner had been lovely.

The gang had met in the lounge in exactly an hour. They had gone to one of those semi-posh hotels with a separate disco which was classy enough but also allowed them to laugh and be themselves without being frowned upon. Sheldon and Amy had remained friendly enough with each other, much to the delight of girls.

Amy was dressed in a knee length deep blue dress with sleeves that came till her elbows. It had a modest neckline and cinched at her waist. Penny had outright rejected the dress she had initially planned to wear and thrust this dress into her hands.

She had feared that it would be another one of those clothes which the girls wanted her try that would make her mother have a stroke but it had turned out to be just her style, albeit the zipper at the back was quite tricky. Bernadette had done something to her hair which included a lot of pins(and pain) but in the end she had to admit that she looked good.

The evening had passed quickly and before she knew Amy and Sheldon were saying goodbye to their friends and headed to their wing.

After yet another silent elevator ride they were in their room.

Amy thought that Sheldon would argue about the sleeping arguments and she knew it would be a long harrowing process. She wanted to be in comfortable clothes to deal with it.

"I'm going to change" she said.

Picking out her nightgown she went into the bathroom before Sheldon could say anything.

As she removed the myriad of pins that held up her somewhat elaborate hair-do she mentally went through the points that would help her not sleep on the floor that night.

However as she attempted to remove the borrowed dress she faced a problem.

"Shit."

Sheldon looked up startled from putting the now clean sheets as he heard Amy. She rarely cursed.

He immediately knocked on the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ Amy!

 _Knock Knock Knock_ Amy!

 _Knock Knock Knock_ Amy!

"Yes, Sheldon?" she asked, her distress clear in her voice.

"Is there any problem?" he asked, worried.

"It's the dress" came the muffled reply through the door.

Sheldon frowned. What could possibly be wrong with it? In his opinion Amy had looked quite fetching in it. A Vixen.

"Could you explain more specifically?"

"The zipper is stuck" she wailed.

Oh!

There was a moment of silence in which Amy thought Sheldon had probably fled the room, but a moment later he spoke.

"Amy? Um… I could help. May I come in?"

Now it was her turn to hesitate. After what felt like an eternity he heard the door unlock.

Taking a deep calming breath he went in.

AN: Did you like it? Let me know! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: What did I say about the reviews? The more they are, the sooner I write! :-D Thank u so much! Enjoy!

Sheldon opened the door slowly.

This wasn't the first time that Amy and he were in the bathroom together. He remembered the time when he had taken care of her when she had been sick. He had given her a bath for god sake! Yet, the trembling in his body didn't cease.

Amy was standing near the basin, her back towards him.

He froze at the sight. Amy's long hair was pulled to one side, so that they wouldn't interfere with the zipper. Those creamy shoulders which had distracted him in the past (and since then) were on full display and so was some of the smooth expanse of her back.

 _This is a bad idea!_ His mind screamed for him to get out as fast as he could.

But he found himself closing the distance between them.

He had told Leonard only a small part of how Amy was distracting him. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but as the experiment had progressed the innocence in his thoughts had degraded. And when she had worn that Nurse Chapel uniform, well his thoughts could have competed with the infernal book they had brought him.

As he stood behind her, close enough that his breath hit Amy's exposed shoulders, he watched in silent horror as his hand raised on its own accord to touch her.

Just when he was about to make contact, he wrenched it back with humongous efforts.

'Get it together, Cooper!' he chided himself. He was here to help. Marshaling his inner Texan, he focused on the problem at hand.

Amy was feeling a myriad of emotions as she stood there. But the most prominent ones were embarrassment and a small amount of guilt. She could have seen Sheldon's reflection on the mirror in front of her but she kept her face glued to the floor. No need to make this more difficult that it was.

She should have checked the zipper right when she had worn it. But there hadn't been much time. Also this was the most exposed she had been with Sheldon. The time when he had taken care of her didn't matter. And now she was painfully aware of her body, her flaws.

She was also feeling guilty that Sheldon was being forced to help her in this situation. She knew this was no easy task for him.

When she felt Sheldon's breath on the back of her neck, she had to force a shudder from escaping her. However when his fingers brushed against her skin while working on the zipper her breath hitched.

The zip was stuck on halfway. She had pulled it down as much as she could reach it with her hands but then it remained stubborn.

They were both silent. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

A piece of thread was in the way. Sheldon struggled for a moment with it.

Suddenly the zip gave away, causing the front to loosen and slip downward. But she was swift enough to catch it. Thank God!

Amy face burned as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Th…Thank you" she stuttered.

"Um…You're Welcome" Sheldon said in a rush and almost ran out of the bathroom.

Thanks to the mirror, the hero had peeked.

/-/-/-/-/

After Amy's blush had faded and Sheldon had taken a shower (a cold one), they came to face their sleeping arrangements. It was getting late and they were dog tired.

They were currently standing at the foot of the bed, facing each other both, clad in their night clothes.

Sheldon was about to say something, but Amy cut him off.

"Sheldon, I know how opposed you are to sharing your bed. I would offer to sleep on the couch but as you can see it is very small. And I refuse to sleep on the floor. We are left with no choice but to share it. The bed is big enough to have ample space between both of us."

"Well, in fact I was going to suggest that we share, Amy. I have no qualms of sleeping with you in the same bed. Also what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady sleep on the floor? I would be sent straight to hell" he said, horrified that she would think so low of him.

 _Well, you gave her good reason to think like that,_ a part of him scolded.

Amy looked at him in shock. He didn't mind sharing with her? Just like that? She had been prepared for a huge argument.

"Um… Okay. Which side would you prefer?" she asked, still a bit shaken.

"I'll take the right, please" he said, already moving towards the side and began fluffing his pillows.

They settled in and Amy made sure that there was a considerable space between them. She had been feeling sleepy but now she just felt jittery.

One of the goals in her relationship plan had been sleeping next to Sheldon. Yes, of course she had wished for coitus, but just lying down next to him was what she had wanted more. He would be the last thing she saw at night, and the first she saw when she woke up.

It seemed like some twisted fate that all she had wanted with him was happening after they had broken up.

Sheldon who usually went out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow was also having trouble sleeping. Well he had been having trouble sleeping since that video call which made him feel like his world had toppled. Amy was so close but she was so far away. He mentally scoffed at the expression but couldn't deny its truth.

However the day's exhaustion was slowly making them loosen their stiff postures and sleep began to engulf them.

Amy was on the brink of unconsciousness when she thought she heard Sheldon whisper 'good night'.

She didn't know it, but her lips curved into a smile as she slept dreamlessly.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Sheldon was dreaming that someone was tickling him. This was quite odd because he had never been tickled. Well except by his mother and his meemaw. It was quite enjoyable, almost as if it were really happening.

Sheldon's eyes flew open.

 _Oh! No._

The tickling sensation was being caused by Amy's hair which was somehow on his neck.

Sheldon cursed himself internally. Amy had been very clear about wanting to put some space between them and here he was wrapped around her.

Wait a minute…

Sheldon analyzed the situation. It was not he, who was wrapped around Amy. It was the other way round. At some point during the night she had gotten closer, ignoring the space that she had insisted upon.

He tried to extricate himself but she just sighed and pressed herself closer to him. Sheldon smiled smugly.

 _She wants you!_

 _AN: I love to know what you think! :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello!** **Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. :D Enjoy!**

"Leonard!"

Leonard woke up with a groan to the shrill screams of his wife, calling his name.

'Please let it not be about the missing clothes!' he silently prayed.

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" Penny asked, clad in a bathrobe, her hands on her hips. Behind her, their suit case looked like it had been caught up in a tornado.

He was now trying to shake the sleep out of his eyes as he reached for his glasses.

"Um…I…" he stuttered.

Penny narrowed her eyes.

"We were just going to be here for two days and you had packed almost fifteen dresses…"

"Well…?" she deadpanned.

"There was no space for my clothes, so…" he took a deep breath "Iremovedsomeofyourclothes" he said in a rush.

"You what?"

Penny couldn't believe her ears. Narrowing down to those fifteen dresses had itself been difficult as opposed to the twenty she had initially planned on.

"Now I have nothing to wear!" she wailed.

Leonard glanced at the suitcase that was overflowing with her clothes. He had just removed two of the dresses she had packed, so he could fit a jean and a couple of T-shirts.

"What about that red one?" he asked pointing to a frilly dress that was precariously placed on the chair. He was trying to help.

"That makes me look fat" she said, flatly.

"Then why did you pack it?" he asked, baffled.

"So…you think I look fat in it?"

Leonard gulped. He knew that he was now in dangerous territory. Anything and everything he said would be recorded and brought up in future fights.

"No! Of course not. You wouldn't look fat in anything even if you tried" he said trying to make his tone drip with sincerity.

Penny looked at him suspiciously. She was pacified, for now.

"Why did you have to remove them? Oh! This is a disaster." She again rummaged through the case once again.

Leonard got out of the bed and hugged her from behind.

"Penny no matter what you wear, you'll be the hottest woman in the room" he said, kissing her neck.

"Aww…" she smiled sweetly at him. "But that still doesn't let you off the hook for not asking me before removing my clothes."

"You wouldn't have let me" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Here, let me help you choose what to wear."

An hour and half later, the newly married finally went down to the lounge to meet the other two couple.

"Oh! Here they are" Howard said in relief. He was literally itching to try his luck at gambling.

"Where's the Shamy?" Penny asked as a way of greeting.

"Not here."

Emily and Bernadette were grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Then we shouldn't disturb them. Let's go" Bernadette said and together they left for the casinos.

/-/-/-/-/

Amy woke up feeling absolutely refreshed. She had one of the best nights of sleep she ever had.

She still had her eyes closed, trying to hold on to the edge of unconsciousness a bit longer.

The pillow was so warm and comfortable. She should definitely ask the management where they purchased it, so that she could buy and take one home.

Hmmm…The pillow seemed to possess the ability to move too.

Wait a minute…

Amy opened one eye and peeked cautiously.

Oh! Crap.

Her 'pillow' was Sheldon Lee Cooper. She immediately got up trying to put some space between them. In the process she realized that it was she who had crossed the 'no man's land'. Damn it!

She hoped against hope that Sheldon would be asleep and she could just sneak away but he was wide awake. Just her luck. He was looking at her in shock.

"Oh! My god. I'm really sorry, Sheldon" she said horrified. She knew how much he hated being touched and here she was practically smothering him. She was pretty sure he would demand that she leave immediately.

Sheldon for his part was missing her warmth. He had been awake for hours, lost in the feeling of comfort that came from Amy. He had been perfectly content. So content that he decided to forgo watching Doctor Who. Which was quite something. Sheldon never missed Doctor Who. Never.

Why did she have to move away? And why was she apologizing?

 _How about the fact that you have always maintained that all forms of physical contact is yucky and a chore for you?_

When she began to get up he snapped out of his thoughts and sat up.

"Amy! I enjoyed it."

There. He had said it. You see this was the response that would always be on the tip of his tongue when she asked his opinion about some physical milestone they had crossed.

Hand holding. Hugging. Cuddling. Kissing.

But instead he would say something like 'I don't like it' 'Do we really have to?' 'It's uncomfortable' and so on. However he would invariably add it to the relationship agreement. He had assumed that it would be enough. That she would know. But apparently it wasn't enough.

Amy who had been about to flee the room in embarrassment, sat back with a huff.

"What?" she asked, sure that her mind had finally snapped.

"I said I enjoyed it" he repeated again. Wasn't he clear the first time?

"But I was basically wrapped around you." She was blushing now.

"My point exactly." Amy's mouth hung open at that and silence filled the room.

"I believe we have to talk" Sheldon said gulping. This conversation was going to involve hippy dippy stuff. Stuff that was difficult for him.

Amy wasn't sure what she was hearing.

He enjoyed it? Sheldon wanted to talk? During the entire span of their relationship, Sheldon had avoided talking about their feelings like the plague. Yeah, they had their relationship summits and meetings but those didn't focus on how they felt about each other. It was one of the main reasons why she had a panic attack when he confessed that he loved her. It had been out of the blue.

But she knew that leaving things as such was not right.

She had initially asked for a break to analyze their relationship. To see where they stood. That had been the plan.

She was more than surprised to find Sheldon waiting at her doorstep the next day, ignoring her request that they don't contact each other. She had tried to remind him that they were on a break, that she needed some space. As a neurobiologist she could understand that Sheldon who hated changes would have difficulties in coping with their break. She had tried to be patient. But his comment on the expiration of her fertility had been the last straw.

She knew that without him pointing out, that yes, she was getting old. Yes, her biological clock was ticking. She was painfully aware of it. Had been aware for some time. She wanted progeny of own. Their progeny. But with his lack of commitment and their damn slow pace, she didn't think that would ever be possible. So, she had snapped. At that moment, she had only seen his flaws and had broken up with him.

In hindsight she realized that she had been hasty and it was unfair on him. That she should have explained. But anger and cowardice had clouded her judgement.

She had been afraid that once she explained her thought process, he would agree that he wasn't ready. That they wanted different things from their relationship. She was terrified that her fears would be confirmed. Hearing those words would break her heart. He had that power over her.

 _He brought this upon himself,_ was the only explanation she chose to stick to.

She chose to let things be as they were.

But now looking at his determined gaze, she knew that she should be brave and face her fears. After all it wasn't fair on Sheldon. She was being selfish.

Also his positive reaction to their physical reaction made her curious and though she didn't want to admit it, hopeful.

"Okay" she said, settling back on the bed.

"What? Without finishing our morning routines? Amy! We are not hippies."

With that Sheldon got up and left for the bathroom. Amy could be seen shaking her head in frustration.

 **AN: Eeee! Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey there! :) Sorry it took sooo long. Hope you enjoy this! :D (Was written in a rush, all mistakes are my own)

Déjà vu.

Sheldon and Amy were sitting on the hotel bed after finishing up their morning absolution.

She remembered the time when they had sat in similar positions on Sheldon's bed after playing Dungeons and Dragons with their friends.

Their conversation at that time had given her hope. And she had carried that hope until their fateful fifth anniversary. But that hope was crushed that day. She knew that the conversation now was very important. She had some explanations to do, even if it would break her heart. Amy was still pinning for Sheldon and she had to set him and her heart free.

Sheldon was not very good with emotions. But with years he had found that when it came to Amy, he was quite perceptive.

And it was with that perceptiveness he knew that this would be his only chance to get her back.

 _Make it or break it._

He shuddered at that thought.

He had quite a vast vocabulary and eloquent speech capabilities. It shouldn't be a difficult task to make Amy see his way.

But try as he might, words refused to fall out of his mouth. The enormity of the situation was making him consider and reconsider everything he wanted to tell.

He sneaked a glance at Amy.

She was looking at him expectantly and patiently.

 _Damn it! Cooper. Say something._

Like always Amy rescued him from his discomfort. She spoke first and he listened intently.

"Sheldon" she said "I know that it was unfair of me to let you be in the dark about why I broke up with you, why I was angry on our anniversary."

Unfair of her? If anybody was unfair, the king of unfair, then it would be Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"We were finally getting somewhere with our physical relationship that day. The kiss was nothing like our previous ones. I was on cloud nine. But when you mentioned Flash, I came crashing down. I understand how your brain works Sheldon, being a neuroscientist and all. You have parallel processing ability, the ability to think about different things at once. That's why I clarified whether any of those thoughts was about me. When none of it was about our kiss I was upset. Not because you were not thinking of me or about the kiss, but because of the realization that I was wrong. I signed the relationship agreement, confident that with time we will be together. Together in every sense of the word. Not just a physical relationship, marriage, children, the whole package. I was so blinded by my confidence and hope that I had refused to see that it would never be like that. That's why I asked for some time to reevaluate our relationship. I wanted to come in terms with the fact. My intention was never to leave you. I just wanted to bury all those wishes. I was okay with just being with you, Sheldon. I love you. I wanted to be happy with what we had" by this time tears had begun to flow from Amy's eyes.

"It's all my fault. Really. You didn't want any of this, I forced you into everything. Seeing you at my door was too much. I was already feeling guilty and was considering breaking up with you. And when you commented on my biological clock, I snapped. I'm sorry. I should have told you all this before but I was afraid that you would flee. It was selfish of me to not let you go. We wanted different things from the relationship. I'm really sorry" the last part came out as a choked sob.

Sheldon looked at the bawling woman in front of him.

 _You don't deserve her_ , was his first thought.

 _She still loves you,_ was his second thought.

Oh! No. Amy Farrah Fowler was not selfish. Not one bit. He was, is and will always be selfish.

He was selfish enough to want her even though he didn't deserve her.

"Amy, you were absolutely right about my parallel processing. But in all your consideration you neglected two most important things. One, when it comes to emotions I try my best to appear untouched by it, to be the superior homonovus that I consider myself to be. And second that I am stubborn. Nobody forces me to do anything that I don't like.

The moment when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I was in trouble. I resisted you with all I had. You were threatening to break all my solid believes on relationships. And yet, I let you. I let you make me fall in love with you.

I thought that it was obvious that I was in love with you, but then your panic attack made me realize that it wasn't that obvious. But Amy, even after I declared my love like some hippy why would you doubt me?

On our anniversary I wanted to do more than just kiss you. It was becoming so overwhelming for me. Hence I chose to think about something else but still you managed to be invade into my thoughts. You are always there, ever present."

He looked at her. Her face was tear stained but the tears had stopped and she was looking at him in shock and wonder. It encouraged him to continue.

"I struggled throughout our relationship with the ever changing dynamics of it. It was not that I didn't want it. It was all so new, the speed of changes scared me. You weren't forcing me, you just gave the push that we needed.

I am a very trying man. My mom and meemaw both agree on that. But you were always so patient and quick to forgive."

Now he cupped her face in his hands, cherishing the warmth.

"But your patience ran out just when I was ready to get to the next step of our relationship. I was going to propose."

She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Yes, Amy. I was getting there. Slowly but surely."

Amy had always wondered whether breaking things off with Sheldon was a good idea or not. She always teetered between the both. But now she was sure, it was the most idiotic and impulsive thing she had done in her entire life.

And when his full words sank in, her broken heart began to mend itself with renewed vigor.

She was just about to lean in and kiss him, when Sheldon dropped his hands and his shoulders hunched dejectedly.

"But I don't deserve you. I have been downright cruel and selfish in our relationship. Who runs away when your girlfriend wanted to move in with you? I was afraid that living with me, you'd find me tedious. That the proximity would finally mange to annoy you like it does to others. I am a coward, not the man you deserve to be happy. I don't even tell you how beautiful you look, even when your hair is all mussed up after you wake up, even after having a harrowing day at work, when you sleep, when you smile, when you talk, laugh, think…"

He didn't finish because Amy's mouth was on his, silencing him.

AN: Like it? I'd love to know.


End file.
